


You're A Nice Pillow

by Inumaru12



Category: OFF (Game), OFF (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Narcolepsy, OFF Kink Meme, Silly, mini fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inumaru12/pseuds/Inumaru12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini!Fill from the OFF Kink Meme! Prompt: "Narcoleptic!Player", haha.  I had a little fun with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Nice Pillow

Meeting his Player for the first time was nerve wracking. _This was his Player!_ What if they didn't think he was good enough for this mission? What if his Player was disappointed in him? What if he couldn't protect them?

A fierce uprising of protectiveness rose in The Batter, making him growl deeply. No, he would protect his Player with his dying breath if he had to. So he waited impatiently, fidgeting as he waited for the other to appear. Suddenly there was flash of light and suddenly a person was there and Batter knew immediately that it was his Player.

They were everything and nothing of what they expected, but they were nevertheless perfect.

"Batter!" The Player grinned and before leaping at them and throwing their arms around his neck with a laugh.

Batter stepped back in surprise, but quickly acted as he put his arms around his Player's waist and swung them around in a circle, grinning and laughing as he heard the others shriek of surprise and delight. He just knew things would be fine between them.

**XxXxXxXx**

Things were just as great as Batter imagined. Batter wiped off the excess blood and other goop off his bat as he made his way back to his Player who he had to thank for once again giving him great strategies. His Player was vibrating in a hyperactive fit and just as they opened their mouth to say something, it happened.

The Player blinked, a look of tiredness crossing their face before suddenly they were falling. With only his quick reflexes helping him, Batter was able to catch the Player before they hit the ground.

"Player! Player, are you alright?" Holding the smaller body close, Batter shifted them in his arms so they were facing Batter; their head lolling to the side though as a clear sign of unconsciousness.

Rising panic filled The Batter, making him scared that something had happened to his beloved Player. Did they get hurt during battle and he just didn't notice? Feeling for bumps or even looking for blood, the purifier became more confused and worried when they found nothing of the sort. Just what had happened?

At this point now, Batter had begun trying everything he had. He used Luck Tickets, Meat, and he even smacked his Player's face (as lightly as possible! He didn't want to hurt them even more.) Finally running out of options, The Batter lifted his Player safely into his arms and was about to make his way to Zacharie for help when suddenly his Player shot up and knocked heads with him.

Dropping his Player in surprise and slight pain, Batter closed his eyes in a wince as he gingerly touched the side of his face.

"Ooow, what hit me?"

Suddenly all four of Batter's eyes shot open and he looked down at the ground where The Player was rubbing their head and hissing in pain.

"Player! You're alright!" He grabbed the other into a giant hug, causing a small shriek of surprise.

"Uh? Yeah? Of course I'm fine...unless you mean by me getting his in the head by something that felt like a truck at full speed." Groaning slightly, The Player swatted Batter's hands away from their currently bruised head. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Stop being such a mother hen!"

Batter scowled before grabbing the other's wrist. "Come with me."

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Ever the stubborn child, The Player dug their heels into the ground until The Batter answered.

"I'm taking you to Zacharie. Something is obviously wrong with you or else you wouldn't had fainted like that before. If you were hurt because of me I would never..." Batter trailed off when he heard the sound of laughter coming from his Player. "What?"

"O-Oh Batter! I totally forgot all about that! I'm so sorry! I should've warned you about those!" The Player was leaning over, giggling like a loon so much that they began to hiccup. "S-So sorry! Bwahaha!"

Not liking the thought of being laughed at, but also feeling a bit relieved that it was obviously nothing too wrong with his Player, Batter lightly smacked the back of the Player's head to get their attention.

"Ow! Heh, well you see, ever since I was little I've had these narcoleptic fits so I'd randomly fall asleep in weird places! Oh man, I even fell asleep in the middle of an confessional when I used to go to church! The priest thought it was funny but my ma was mad as hell, heh."

Batter blinked. Then blinked again.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." The Player smirked.

"So you're not hurt?"

"Nah...Well, not if you don't count my head."

"You've got a big head, you'll be fine." Batter deadpanned.

"Hey!"

Feeling much better now that everything was okay, Batter shouldered his bat and began to lead the way as his Player began to chat his ear off. Half listening, half looking out for specters, he didn't notice at first when it went quiet. Turning around quickly, he found his his Player several paces away, snoring away on the ground. Batter groaned.

"This isn't going to become a regular thing is it!?!"

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about Narcolepsy and I based The Player's type off of Ace from One Piece....ACCCCCE *cries for 100 years*


End file.
